


Yuri on ice-微光15

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148





	Yuri on ice-微光15

為什麼…維克多？  
迷濛中勇利不斷的重複著這一句話，這時候他的身體熱得不像樣，源自於本能的慾望讓他即使想逃離也逃脫不了，半跪在床邊，他的上身被壓制在床上，下身則是呈現半跪著的狀態，腰間被人狠狠的扣住，一下又一下的，那炙熱又硬挺的器官毫不留情的在他體內進出，大量的液體隨著對方的動作被帶出，陣陣的水聲抽得響亮，這讓勇利開始感到崩潰。  
緊抓著床單，他想從這樣的狀態逃離，但是每次腰間一使力，扣在腰間的手臂就會縮緊，然後又是一陣大力的碾壓，勇利的腰又軟了下來。  
生理的淚水與心理的淚水落下，勇利覺得自己像是被撕裂的兩部份，體內的熱度不斷的灼燒，但是他的心卻越來越冰冷，即使是在這樣的狀態下，不可否認的，對於維克多，他的身體絲毫沒有任何的反彈。  
當體內的撞擊來到了某個隱密的入口時，勇利顫抖著身軀，他開始感到害怕，這是他當上殺手以來第一次這麼的恐懼。  
「求求你…不要…拜託…」低聲下氣的，勇利哭喊著，但是在他身後的人卻像是一點都沒有聽到似的，粗壯的性器像是獵豹一樣猛烈的進攻，蘊含力度的肌理每一下都大力的撞擊在入口，一點情面也沒有。  
這一次勇利徹底的崩潰了，內心的傷口再擴大，逐漸蔓延至整個身軀，他有種自己儼然已經死去的感覺，他的身體明明還不斷的散發著熱度，明明在渴求著那人的入侵，可是他的心裡卻是一片的冰涼。  
為什麼要這麼做？維克多。  
求求你…停下來…不要連最後一點自尊都不給我…

潰堤的眼淚浸濕了維克多的胸口，在感受到懷裡睡著的人開始顫抖的時候，維克多就已經醒了過來，然而勇利就像是被困在一個可怕的夢境裡，哭泣著低聲呢喃，斷斷續續的嗓音還著說著近似哀求的話。  
那一刻，維克多有如雷擊一般的愣在了當場，這樣的魘語十分的熟悉，僅僅是在那一瞬間維克多便明白了，那個困住勇利的夢境是什麼，心疼的他緊緊的摟住了勇利，在他的耳邊低語著。  
「勇利，對不起…我愛你。」  
那一聲聲的我愛你，像是黑暗中的一點光亮，在那個身心都被剝離透徹的夢境裡，像是一點的安慰，軟化了所有的恐懼，在迷茫當中，勇利似乎聽見了那他一直以來沒有注意到的聲音，在他的身後有著淡淡的一聲。  
你是屬於我的，勝生勇利。

當意識回歸之後，勇利發現他仍是在那張床上，那個稍早被維克多抱著入懷的位子，依稀間他還能感受到維克多手臂的力度，像是害怕自己消失一般，把自己緊緊的鎖在了他的懷裡。  
這時的勇利並沒有張開眼睛，只是沉靜的窩在維克多的胸口，但是腦中的思緒卻已經亂成一團。  
你是真的愛我嗎？維克多。  
勇利很想這樣問著，但此刻的他卻怎麼也無法開口，夢境裡的那一句，在那一天，維克多真的有這麼對自己這麼說嗎？

想著這個無法解答的問題，勇利又陷入了睡眠，這一次他睡的很安穩，過去的一切像是碎片一樣在他的大腦播放，等到他再次醒過來的時候，床鋪的旁邊卻是一片空蕩蕩的，這讓勇利的心也跟著空蕩了起來，站起了身子，勇利從衣櫃裡拿出了一件藍色的毛衣，然後在套上了黑色的褲子，褲子的腰圍是做有彈性略寬的設計，想來是維克多特的為他做的準備，摸了摸自己的小腹，勇利露出了一陣苦笑。  
當勇利走下二樓來到了一樓客廳，看見的便是尤里正翹著腿坐在沙發上頭，此時他看著手機的眼神有些陰沉，但是勇利卻知道，那是他在擔心一個人時會有的神情，當然生氣的表情也差不多，這兩者之間只有一種很微弱的不同，如果不是長期以來的相處，勇利大概也看不出來尤里現在到底是生氣還是擔心。  
「早安，尤里奧。」勇利默默的坐到了尤里的身邊說著，他的聲音輕柔，平靜的像是鋼琴的中音，讓人覺得十分的舒服。  
「嗯…」尤里只是簡略的應了一聲後，仍是低著頭持續的看著手機上的資訊，但就在他持續看了幾秒後，一股令人厭煩的味道傳了過來，那勇利本來的訊息素裡又參雜著更加濃厚的維克多味道。  
懷孕了都不好好休養這是在幹嗎？  
就在尤里抬起頭來正想好好的說上一番時，他對上了勇利眼睛的瞬間，那熟悉的感覺馬上就襲捲而來，之前的勇利雖然表情很溫和，但是在那個溫和裡面卻能感覺出一種疏離感，甚至還有一些不信任在裡頭，但是現在的勇利卻顯得很平靜，少了點距離，而現在笑容卻是很發自內心的笑。  
「豬排丼…你…」  
「能讓尤里奧露出那種困擾又擔心的表情，看來是奧塔別克了…」像是沒注意到尤里驚訝的神情，勇利笑著說道。  
「現在這個是重點嗎？你都想起來了？」  
面對尤里的提問，勇利淡淡的嗯了一聲就沒在說話，那些日子以來，雖然他是帶著目的待在尼基福羅夫家族，但是勇利對於身旁的少年，那份情感卻是真的。  
也許是在這個世界打滾了太久，許久沒有感受到純粹的關心與情感，所以當他接觸到尤里的時候，理智建築起來的防護早在不知不覺當中瓦解，也或許是因為待在他們身邊太過於溫暖，才會在最後讓勇利做出那樣的選擇。  
明明在執行任務時能好好隔絕掉的情感，這一次卻怎麼樣也割捨不了。  
「維克多呢？」在短暫的沉默之後，勇利淡淡的問著。  
「出去處理事情了，要出口的貨物受到截金斯的襲擊，雖然貨物保住了，但是得轉移新的據點。」  
「那批要送去南非的軍火？」  
「對，你還記得？」  
「嗯，想想也是時候了，要送去莫斯科的郊區嗎？」  
「嗯，是要先送去那裡，多莫傑多沃國際機場有我們的人，只能先分批把貨送出去在說。」  
「看樣子維克多今天是不會回來了。」  
「他會回來，他只是去安排一些事情，伊利亞會負責送去。」  
「我以為他會讓安東去。」  
「安東死了，上次在截金斯追擊維克多的時候死的。」  
「卓婭知道嗎？」  
「早就知道了，她很早就做好了心裡準備，你現在是在跟我說這些事情的時候嗎？」最後像是忍不住一般，尤里對著勇利大吼著。  
「那不然我該跟你說什麼？」看著因為憤怒而半站起身來對著自己的尤里，勇利笑了一下，現在的他還真不知道有什麼其它可以說的。  
「那你接下打算怎麼辦？」  
尤里一臉異常認真的說著，整張臉離勇利離的很近，這讓勇利想起他剛到維克多身邊的時候，尤里也是這樣一臉對著他然後說著，這裡不需要兩個yuri。  
「我還有選擇嗎？」  
「你一直都有選擇。」  
「這個孩子的事情上也是？」勇利笑著指了指自己的肚子，像是在說著什麼稀鬆平常不過的事情。  
那一瞬間，尤里愣了一下，然後才緩緩的說著。  
「也是，你也是有選擇權的，就算你想拿掉維克多也會尊重你。」  
「但是他標記的時候可沒問過我。」  
「那個時候他能忍的住的話我就要懷疑他是個性無能了。」  
「也是呢…一般Alpha是不可能忍得住的。」  
「不，是對你維克多才忍不住。」  
「尤里奧…你覺得我們還能跟過去一樣嗎？」  
當勇利問出這句話的時候，尤里卻沒辦法回答，他不是勇利也不是維克多，沒有辦法去評斷他們的感情，但是如果他們是在乎彼此的話，有許有一天他們會找到屬於自己的答案。

在這短暫的交談過後，勇利並沒有在多問什麼，只是很安靜的吃著特地替他準備的早餐，然後靜靜的進行著他一整天的活動，有的時候當尤里看向勇利那張平淡的臉時，他總有種錯覺，勇利就像是在等著維克多回來似的，即使那張臉什麼也沒說。  
只是靜靜的想等著那個人回來。  
那樣的感覺讓尤里回想起，在某一次半夜當他起床喝水的時候，曾經看見莉莉雅靜靜的坐在客聽，沒有了平時的強勢與尖銳，只是安靜優雅的坐著，他知道她在等人，等那個她嘴巴上老是說不會跟他復合的男人。  
這時候的勇利意外的像極了那時候的莉莉雅，帶點複雜與安靜的模樣，表面上卻一點也顯現不出來，那是他們都還未能說出口的情感。

而說到了情感，這個屋子裡還有著讓尤里更為頭痛的事情，根據護衛的說法，從昨天晚上開始克雷爾幾乎是半點食物跟水都沒有碰，一直到今早送去的早餐連看也不看一眼。  
本來就有些耗弱的身子，在這樣的折騰下去更顯的受弱不堪，有些煩躁的，尤里再次走下了地下室來到了囚禁克雷爾的房間。  
「你要鬧到什麼時候？」看著眼前躺在床上發著呆望著天花板的青年，尤里有些沒好氣的說著。  
「不用管我…反正我是死是活你們也不在乎。」  
「你覺得我們憑什麼在乎你的生死？」  
「是阿…憑什麼？那你們又憑什麼決定我要被誰標記然後生下孩子？」  
「那憑什麼那些老頭讓你爬上維克多的床你就照做？在你被送過來之前你明明連見都沒見過維克多。」  
在尤里說這句話的時候，克雷爾的雙眼猛然的伸縮了一下，的確，他又為什麼覺得像這種被人安排好的事情，對象是維克多的話就合理了許多？在本質上兩件事情其實都是一樣的，差別只是在他被送的對象不同。  
「你不是我…你不能理解我的想法…」最後克雷爾只能吐出這一句話來。  
「隨便你，你想就這麼窩囊的死在這裡是你家的事情，但是在事情還沒結束前你那條小命還得留著。」  
「不預備直接把孩子取出來嗎？反正你們的目的只是這個孩子罷了，五個月了，都已經可以進保溫艙，存活率也有八成。」  
「現在沒有那種時間做那種事情，你也應該慶幸是這樣，不然你真的是一點價值也沒有，克雷爾！」  
「哈哈哈，對！我就是沒有價值的廢物，是一個可以被你們隨便玩弄擺動的玩具，一個可悲的Omega。」  
「不，可悲的不是Omega，也不是你本身沒有價值，而是你跟那些老頭一樣迂腐的腦袋。」在說完這句話之後，尤里幾乎是甩門而出，克雷爾的那個模樣讓他實在太窩火了，像他那樣的Omega，在大家族中總是因為活謊言的溫室裡，所以都有著令人火大的思想。  
附屬Alpha的Omega，那是個什麼鬼東西？  
還當自己活在黑歷史時代嗎？  
即便在社會中，普遍性來說，Alpha跟Omega組成的家庭，的確都是Alpha養家居多，但是早就沒有那種奇怪的思想，人活在這個世界上的價值是由自己來做決定的。  
在吩咐護衛給克雷爾請來醫師打個營養針之後，尤里決定不去管這個爛攤子，這個攤子誰惹的就給誰處理，等維克多回來看他想怎麼做就隨他吧。  
現在的他有著遠比克雷爾還要煩心的事情。

 

奧塔別克，你這個混蛋！

看著手機上精簡的罵聲，奧塔可以想像尤里怒瞪著他然後揪住自己領子的模樣，光是想著，就覺得這人連擔心起人來都帶一點彆扭的可愛。  
但是就如同尤里會擔心他，他也同樣的擔心著尤里，在這種時候他不想從第一線退下來，至少待在這裡的話警部有什麼動作都可以一清二楚，甚至一些勢力範圍的變動也很清楚，在發完馬卡洛夫家的一些勢力遷移的狀態後，奧塔把手機塞進了口袋，然後推開了眼前咖啡廳的玻璃門。  
這個時間已經有點晚了，警局附近只剩下這家有賣簡餐的咖啡廳可以買到當作消夜的食物，站在櫃檯面前，奧塔正轉過頭要問同事想要吃些什麼的時候，一個光亮從落地窗的玻璃透了進來，在那瞬間，奧塔的身體連忙得做出了反射動作。  
然而即使奧塔在怎麼快，也快不上急速行駛的轎車，雖然在危急的時候他抓著同事往側邊一倒，一陣火辣辣的觸感灑滿了他的臉頰跟手臂，被撞碎的玻璃灑在他們身上留下了細碎的傷口。  
這時整個變形的車頭就卡在櫃台的前方，站在點餐機前的店員也因為撞擊力道倒臥在地面，連忙的奧塔半撐起了身子，他的小腿上還卡著被撞倒的桌椅，努力的把桌椅給踹開後，那變形的車體傳來了幾聲踹門的聲音。  
「傑瑞！醒醒！」  
奧塔搖晃著倒在一旁昏迷不醒的同事喊著，但對方似乎因為撞擊力道而徹底的昏了過去，最後奧塔只好從腰間抽出了手槍對著車門瞄準，在對方好不容易踹開變形車門的時候，奧塔先是扣下了板機，打中了對方的胸口，然而在另一旁駕駛座的男人也同時擊發了子彈。  
撕裂燒灼般的劇痛從腹部傳來，呈現半倒臥在地的奧塔用左手緊壓住腹部的傷口，這時他整個眉頭都皺在一起，在對方連續射擊之下，奧塔沒有閃躲，反倒是朝著車裡猛然的開槍。  
在夜晚的街道，車體撞擊的聲音以及響亮的槍聲驚動了整條大街，紛擾當中彷彿這一切都要被抽離似的，半護在同事的身上，奧塔已經舉不起槍枝，全身上下都有著燒灼一般的痛感，這時他已經看不清楚眼前的景象，駕駛座的槍手是生還是死他也都不知道。  
最後的最後，他只聽到了尖叫的聲音，還有隱約有著黑色槍口對著自己，槍聲響起，子彈劃過了他的臉頰劃出了一條長長的血痕，是打偏了嗎？  
才這麼想著奧塔卻因為射擊的力道整個人倒臥了下去，鮮血蓋滿了他的視線，連最後一點的力氣也跟著流失了，在他閉上眼以前，浮現的是那抹金色的身影，那是他們小時候住的社區，在那一次社區辦的兒童芭蕾課上，奧塔第一次見到尤里的地方，那個小小的身軀卻有著無比堅毅的面容，即使做著吃力無比的動作，臉上卻沒有一點痛苦的表情，那是有如戰士一般的雙眼，堅定的讓人無法轉移的視線。  
阿…尤里肯定是要生氣了…  
露出了一抹微笑，奧塔忍不住這麼想著，同時他的思緒也就在這裡停擺了。

 

我很害怕，很怕勇利有一天會死在我不知道的地方。  
不知道為什麼，這天晚上尤里總是想起維克多跟他說過的這句話，眼皮也不斷的跳阿跳，這讓尤里有些心神不寧的走去了二樓查看了一下，在確認勇利仍然在自己的房間後，尤里又回到了一樓客廳。  
到底是怎麼回事，為什麼他總有種風雨要來的寧靜？也許是某種聯繫，雖然尤里跟身為Beta的奧塔是無法互相標記的，但是在身心都交付給對方的之後，他們彷彿也有種說不出來的牽絆。  
幾乎是在心裡的不安擴大的同時，尤里撥通了手機上的號碼，一直到鈴聲掛斷那機械般的語音響起為止，都沒有接通。  
在工作中的奧塔很容易漏接電話，尤里是知道的，嘖了兩聲，尤里告訴自己不需要多想，奧塔有多強悍，沒有人比他更清楚了，曾經有多少的Alpha因為小看他Beta的模樣，而在他身上吃足了苦頭，那副雖然沒有Alpha般健壯的軀體，卻有著可以比擬Alpha的力量與反應。  
不需要擔心，尤里在一次的對自己說道。  
然而就在他第三通電話也打不通之後，從他的手機裡傳來了維克多的號碼，有些煩躁的接起了那老爺爺的電話，想著如果他又是在來問那第一百零一遍勇利的狀況話，他今天就要把這老爺爺設為拒接。  
「做什麼，維克多，如果你是要問…」  
就在尤里話才說道一半的時候，從電話裡他聽見了維克多很遙遠的聲音，為什麼他會覺得這段對話離他很遠，遙遠到一點真實感都沒有。  
「你在開什麼玩笑！」憤怒的尤里對著電話大吼，傾盡了全力般的怒吼，好像維克多剛剛說的是在低級不過的笑話，但是尤里知道，維克多不會拿這種事情跟他開玩笑。  
稍微平撫了一下心情之後，尤里黑著臉問了一句，「哪家醫院？」  
幾乎是在得到答案的瞬間，尤里掛斷了手機，抓著外套便往屋外衝去，同時一名收到維克多簡訊指示的護衛也跟了上去，一句話也沒有多問的他進了轎車的駕駛座，等到尤里上車之後，同一瞬間油門便踩到了底，用著一種不可思議的速度向前行駛著。  
這時在二樓待在自己房間的勇利，聽見了轎車加速駛離的聲音，有些疑惑的踏著腳步來到了一樓，在一樓沒有看到本來應該在的尤里，勇利閃過了一絲不安的情緒，就在勇利擔心著是不是維克多那邊出事的時候，外頭又傳來了另一輛轎車的聲音。  
幾乎是同時勇利便連忙的衝出屋外去看，快到連護位都來不及攔下，而在維克多下車門的時候看到的就是這麼一副景象。  
當兩人在院子裡相望的時候，那一瞬間時間似乎都靜止了，即使沒有開口說話，但是維克多卻從那雙眼裡看明白了，那是他的勇利，那個一直站在他身邊的那個勇利。  
「你…想起來了嗎？勇利。」最後維克多只能吐出這麼一句話來。  
「大部分…基本上都想起來了。」露出了一點苦澀的笑容，勇利說著，這時候他不知道自己該用什麼身份表情來面對維克多。  
是的，那是維克多‧尼基福羅夫，那個他從小最為崇拜的對象，那個讓他不惜想放棄唯一機會也希望他活著的對象，也是那個唯一那個讓他痛的撕心裂肺的男人，但是經歷過這些風風雨雨，他們還能像過去一樣嗎？  
用想的…勇利就覺得再怎麼樣他們都回不到過去了，就算現在維克多對他很好，但是他曾經想要殺維克多也是鐵一般的事實，就算他最後後悔了，可是維克多並不知道。  
現在的愛真的能抵得過他曾經想要殺對方的身份嗎？勇利並不知道，也不知道維克多是用什麼樣的心情來對自己說我愛你的。  
我愛你…那就像是這世界最為遙遠的一句話。

 

在轎車上，尤里的腦袋亂成一團，忍不住的大罵著，「奧塔別克你這個白癡！」。  
他明明叫他先撤退的，因為奧塔幫他們查的情報和一些動作，他早就被瓦西里將軍跟馬卡洛夫家的人給盯上了，說了無數次，但是那個男人卻依然很執拗的要留在崗位上。  
雖然有奧塔在他們更好掌握情勢，但是尤里更不想看到的就是現在這樣的事情，他感覺到自己的呼吸急促，耳邊傳來的都是自己的呼吸聲，焦急的、焦躁的心情積聚在胸口，許許多多的回憶片斷在他的大腦撥放。  
尤里還記得，當他深刻的記起奧塔這個人的時候，那是他在接觸新的警部暗線的時候，在那一次見面時，尤里問他，「你能違背你心中的警察忠誠做這種事情嗎？還是說對你來說有錢就能好辦事。」  
「我從來就沒有放棄我心中的忠誠，相反的我想成為一名戰士，為自己的信念而戰。」  
「既然這樣那你為什麼想跟我們合作，像你這樣的警察應該最討厭我們才對。」  
「因為你也是一名戰士。」  
「你說什麼？」  
「我是知道的，其實在你小的時候，我們曾經住在同一個社區，在你的心中有屬於你自己的正義，我曾經見過你為了自己的信念而努力不懈的樣子，你的眼神很堅定，那是戰士一般的眼神，所以我也相信你所認定的正義。」  
「即使那都是一些骯髒到不行的事情你也相信？」  
「正義並不代表一定是乾淨，也許我不會相信尼基福羅夫家族，但是我相信你，尤里，這個理由就夠了！況且不論是哪一方、哪個世界都需要一個穩定的秩序，而我選擇了你們，那你呢？」面向著尤里，奧塔伸出了右手，沒有太多的言語，不過這可能已經是那個沉默寡言的男人說過最多話的時候。  
不知道為什麼，那一句戰士觸動了尤里，因為待在雅可夫的身邊、待在維克多的身邊，有多少人覺得他的努力只是上天給予他的好運，讓他成為維克多家人一般的存在，但是他們三人走過多少的黑暗，卻是沒有人知道的。  
他一直為自己而戰，為自己的信念而努力著，如果是戰士這個詞彙的話，他想他可以興然接受。  
於是尤里握上了那雙手，那也是他第一次知道那雙佈滿厚繭的大手，擁有怎麼樣的溫暖厚度。  
那也是尤里第一次在家人以外的存在感受到真心，也許那會是唯一的一個，那個沉默寡言的傢伙，就這樣進入他的生活，而尤里也絕對不允許這個男人擅自的離去。  
你不是戰士嗎？奧塔！  
在戰爭還沒結束以前，在理想還沒實現以前，你怎麼能從戰場上離開？  
不是說了我是你唯一的盟友嗎？奧塔別克！  
所以我還沒從這場戰爭離去，我也不准你擅自離席！  
奧塔別克！你這個大混帳！

奮力的踹著椅背一腳，尤里只覺得自己的大腦似乎要炸裂了，在這一刻也許他也明白了，那一天維克多如此哀戚的眼淚，但是他是不會哭的！  
抹去了眼角濕熱的觸感，他是絕對不會對這一切認輸的，就算是你死了我也不會哭的，所以要是不甘心的話…  
就別死…

一個人只要活著，不論是哪種狀態或者對自己抱有怎樣的態度，只要那個人活著，那麼這個世界好像還是會有光亮。  
因為只要知道他在這世界的某一角還安生的存在著就好。  
這樣的念頭在無數人的腦袋裡曾經劃過，在他們所處的世界裡，活著彷彿才是最為奢侈的願望。  
所以說…能夠拜託你…活著嗎…


End file.
